Something Called Faith
by HellIsHere
Summary: Hermione is still fuming mad at Ron for leaving. But why does she end up as the one apologising and hoping for forgiveness? Featuring Insecurities dealt with, Powerful friendships and an annoying, interrupting Chosen one... R/Hr, trio friendship, Rated M for Ron's mouth/adult themes and a bit of violence in later chapters - not graphic
1. Insecure no more

**A/N – At the moment, I'm not sure how to continue my AU story with Harry's brother, while remaining as close to cannon as possible, so please be patient. Anyway, please enjoy the following story. You'll be glad to know that there will be no commercial breaks!**

Ron Weasley had been on the run from the new law with Harry and Hermione for months now. Despite the fact that there was no voice in the back of his head telling him about how Hemione never loved him or how his family saw him as nothing but an extra mouth to feed, the insecurities where there, now more than ever.

He tried to maintain a happy image for the sake of Hermione and Harry, but he knew that he would eventually crack. He hoped that it would be after the Horcrux hunt was over, but that hope was now dwindling.

"_Maybe Hermione's the smart one and I'm the chosen one, but you, Ron. You are the one thing that keeps us together. Hermione and I barely talked with you gone. You give us one hell of a reason to fight_."

Harry's words kept ringing in his mind, but instead of taking away his insecurity, it gave him an incredibly important responsibility. Sometimes he wished that he and Harry would switch places, so he could take the hit for his best mate, but that wouldn't be fair, handling his insecurities was something he wished upon no-one.

"Ron! Come in! My turn to take watch!" called the voice of Harry, in the distance.

Ron slowly dragged his feet, and when Harry was within looking distance, he wore his most convincing fake smile, in hopes that Harry would never suspect a thing. It was working _very _well.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you Ron."

"You're the one who has to kill the bastard in the end. I don't blame you. We'll win. I know it."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and climbed to nearest tree for an overhead view.

Ron was considering telling Hermione about what his current feelings were, but he didn't want to dampen her spirits even more.

When he got inside the tent, Hermione pointedly looked at any direction but at him, which almost wiped the fake smile off his face, but Ron kept it together as he took a seat and started fiddling with the deluminator.

"Surprising to see you still haven't left again. You've been taking watch more often than either of us. We've given you ample opportunity."

Ron said absolutely nothing and kept fiddling with the deluminator, but the smile was now gone.

'_Of course she would think so little of you Ron. You loved her, you lost, what chance did you ever have? Get over it.' _He thought to himself.

"What, now you aren't speaking to me? Immature as ever I see."

Rage boiled inside Ron, but he kept his mouth shut in case he said something _really _stupid.

* * *

><p>For the next week, the pattern remained almost exactly the same, with Ron offering to take watch as much as possible, feigning optimism in front of Harry and Hermione, while Hermione made a number of snide remarks about his 'disloyalty'. The nature of these remarks reminded Ron of Pansy Parkinson, and one day he couldn't help himself.<p>

"You've been here a grand total of two weeks since you returned! Amazing!"

"Always the tone of surprise, isn't it _Parkinson?_ Or is it something else? Am I like Pettigrew? Do you think I would betray you to your deaths like him? Because if that's the case, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

Ron's mini-rant began at an unnerving, calm and quiet voice, but the last part made him equally as terrifying as the most powerful death eaters. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't flinch or back down a single step.

"How dare you compare me to that snivelling girl! Of Course it's the fact that you're like Pettigrew! All this time, I thought that you would stand by us and sacrifice anything for Harry, but evidently not! I'm not sure why we ever trusted you!"

"Wow, you _really _need to think things through before you say them. Me? Not sacrifice anything for my best mate, no brother? Who sacrificed himself to a ten foot tall chess piece when he was twelve? ME! Who went into the chamber with a broken useless piece of shit for a wand at thirteen? ME! I was also there when we found out the truth about Remus and Sirius! I was there at the department of mysteries! I was there protecting Harry, pretending to _be_ him, just as you were! I was there at the ministry!"

"Be that as it may, your disloyalty began to show in fourth year when Harry was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament! It was just proven a couple of months ago!"

"Have you noticed that I've always come back? It takes a lot of guts to come back after being such an arse! I SHOULD KNOW!"

"Of course you should know, you're an arse all day every day!"

"You still don't get it. I thought you did when you talked to Harry in fourth year about my jealousy of him. But no. You don't want to bother even trying to understand _stupid, useless, disloyal _Ron Weasley, do you? I've spent every day trying to understand you since Halloween all those years ago! Apparently I'm not worth figuring out then am I? I'm not famous Harry Potter or fantastic Viktor 'Vicky' Krum! I'm just me! Ron Weasley!"

"I've tried to figure you out too, you know. You confuse me as much as I apparently confuse you. I _do _understand you. I just don't understand why you left." Hermione was the first to lower her voice.

"You will never understand me **or **why I left. You haven't grown up in the shadow of everyone you know miss 'brightest witch of the age'."

With that, Ron turned around and began to walk outside.

"HARRY I'M TAKING WATCH! GET YOUR ARSE INSIDE!"

Harry, not wanting to anger Ron further, for the risk of the world being Chosen one-less, did exactly as he was told.

"So Hermione, care to explain what got him so angry?"

"Nothing. Just him being an arse as usual." There was something about the look on her face which told Harry that she didn't really mean it, and that she felt sorry for Ron, as she should.

"I know you don't believe that. What is it?"

"He said something about growing up in the shadow of everyone. What did he mean?"

"I would have thought that you'd get it. You were the one who explained the same thing to me in fourth year."

"Yes, but I thought he got over it. Surely he isn't still jealous of you?"

"Oh, he is. I kept trying to tell him that he's every bit as important to the entire world as me while we were at Hogwarts, but he wouldn't listen. Thankfully, he's been much happier since he came back."

"But why did he actually leave?"

"That's not my secret to tell. Ask him straight up, bluntly if you have to. I'm sure he'll want to tell you. Oh and by the way, stop being so hard on him. If you felt as horrible as he did, you would have left too. I know I would have. Probably even earlier than he did. I'm shocked he managed to hold on for so long."

"But he wore the locket as much as we did! All it did was make us moody!"

"Not him. For Ron, it tortured him with all of his insecurities he had ever had, whenever he wore it."

Hermione finally began to show some remorse for her treatment of Ron. Maybe she _had _been a little too harsh to him, and maybe she should talk before she judges him.

"Alright. I'll go now."

Hermione quickly thanked Harry for his talk and went outside, searching for the tree Ron had no doubt climbed. She found him about two thirds of the way up one of the taller trees, closer to the tent, mumbling something about "Doesn't understand...disloyal my arse...Emotional range of a bloody ocean, not a teaspoon..."

"Ron! Come down, we need to talk! Oh, and Harry, could you take watch for a bit? We'll talk inside."

"OK! Don't upset him too much!" called Harry, jokingly.

"Oh, and no matter what I hear, I won't disturb you. Unless it sounds like one of you is dying." He added, cheekily.

Ron, meanwhile jumped down from the tree and walked extremely quickly towards Hermione. The expression on his face was identical to the one he wore when he left. Nothing short of absolute rage.

"So Hermione, you want to talk to Pettigrew's heir? Wouldn't have thought it from you."

"Ron, I want to know why you left. I don't care about any excuses you make, I want you to tell me the truth. The whole truth.", replied Hermione, who ignored Ron's previous comment.

"You wouldn't understand, like I told you earlier."

"Yes I would! I know you Ron, I definitely would understand!"

"No you wouldn't! Keep your annoying mouth shut about what you don't understand!"

Hermione pretended that this comment didn't hurt and remained visibly unfazed.

"Ron, maybe you're right, but I still want to know. I'm sorry about the things I said to you, about you being disloyal and cowardly, that's about as far from the truth as I could be and we both know that. I know you are just as brave as Harry. I know you are just as loyal as Remus. Or Sirius."

Hermione felt a pang of sadness upon saying the name of Harry's most recent father-figure, she missed him too.

"Well, maybe you are sorry, and I accept the apology, but you have to understand how much those comments hurt. Blokes have feelings too you know. If you're going to insult me, don't go so overboard. You know I'd never leave you or Harry. It was that bloody fucking piece of shit we used to wear around our necks."

"That's exactly what I don't understand. Harry and I wore that locket as much as you. Why did Harry say it affected you more than either of us? All it did was make us really irritable. What did it do to you that it didn't do to us?"

"You're really much happier not knowing."

"I'm not. No matter what you say, I'll be happier knowing that Ronald Weasley would never abandon his friends."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's pretty nasty. This is your last chance to leave it alone."

"I'm not taking it. Tell me Ron. Everything.

"Alright. Whenever I wore that locket, it reminded me painfully about so many things. I'm not the best son in the world, so it told me that mum would prefer Harry as a son. It even said that before I destroyed it."

"Mrs. Weasley would never say that!"

"I know that now, but she, along with my entire family apart from dad, Bill and Charlie gave me loads of reason to believe they cared more about Harry. I was always the forgotten one."

"What do you mean? And Harry said the locket just... screamed?"

"I'll talk about the locket being destroyed later. Anyway, remember my crappy dress robes for the Yule ball? Mum bought Harry proper ones and gave that abomination to me. She even bought some for Ginny, but she was a third year and might not have even gone."

"I never really gave that any thought." Said Hermione, now realising what he meant.

"Among other things" replied Ron, bitterly.

"What?" said Hermione, half curious, half annoyed.

"You never gave my insecurity much thought. You assumed I was perfectly fine and went straight for comforting Harry. Of course, I comforted him as well after all the shit that's happened to him, but no one even gave me a minute of their time to talk about what I really felt. I always wondered, was I not worth the trouble in looking into and understanding? Harry was the only person who ever made me feel like I was worth something. I feel horrible for being so jealous of him, but my situation is so fucked up."

"Why on earth would you be jealous of Harry?"

"That, coming from the one who told Harry himself why?"

"I thought you got over it!"

"Once again, you assumed I was fine, turned to help Harry, said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon and didn't even think for a second 'hey, maybe Ron _is_ hurt. Should I talk to him?'. Why Hermione? Is it true? Am I not worth it?"

"Ron... I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Damnit Hermione! I don't want your round-about bullshitting answers! I want a straight answer! Am I worth a single thought? Am I worth a moment's comfort? 'Cause heaven knows I've never received any, and the only person who gives me some is half the reason I need it in the first place! That's Harry, by the way." Said Ron, now beginning to get furious.

It took a single look at Ron's expression and the emotions swimming in his eyes finally became clear to her.

"You are Ron. You're more than worth it."

"So why didn't you talk to me? Ever?"

"I always thought Harry needed more help! You did too!"

"True enough, but how long have we known each other? You couldn't have spent a _single_ day since fourth year trying to find out why I'm always jealous?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out. Ron had her cornered. He was absolutely right and Hermione felt terrible. But then she remembered Lavender.

"What about me? How jealous do you think I was when you snogged Lavender for hours on end, day after day?"

"Oh, I never thought about that. Hmm, why on earth would I do that? Maybe because you forced me into competing with bloody Viktor Krum!"

"Oh, not this again! We just went to the ball! We're friends!"

"With benefits? I know you snogged him."

"How-" began Hermione.

"Ginny. I caught her snogging Dean one day in sixth year, got pissed off and protective like I always do and she let slip that _little _fact you couldn't have told either of your best friends! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you were already so angry at me that night! If I told you, you would have exploded! Besides, we only kissed once! It was barely more than a peck!"

"Thats completely missing the point." This time, unlike three years ago, Ron was confident when he said this. Indeed, it _did _miss the point.

"What is the point this time?"

"I_s _Lavender a world famous super- model? No. Is Viktor Krum a world famous, desired by all, Quidditch star? Yes! How the buggering fuck was I supposed to compete with that?"

"Why do you need to compete with him anyway?"

Ron hesitated. This was it. He had no choice but to tell her.

"Well, why do you think?" he might as well buy some time so he wouldn't sound like a prat when he said it.

"Oh I don't know! You're always giving me such mixed signals! I don't know what to think!"

_Bugger_! He thought. _That wasn't enough time at all._

"Because- well I err..." he began, but with an interruption.

"Spit it out! Or can't you think of what to say? Or can't you think at all?"

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! I CAN'T EVEN GET IN ONE SINGLE FUCKING WORD WITH YOU! WHY DO I BOTHER LOVING YOU?"

Hermione was now at a loss for words. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was blushing deeply, sweat pouring from her skin.

"You- you what?"

"Bugger. Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger SHIT! Why did I just say that?"

"But why? You always seemed to be interested in other girls. Fleur-"

"Is part Veela. They have an effect on men. You can't seriously blame me for being male can you?" Ron's tone was now extremely bitter, with enough venom to make anyone flinch.

"What about Lavender?"

"We've just been over that."

"But you seemed interested in her. Your lips were attatched to her more often than not."

"As a way to drown my jealousy and get over you. You never gave me any hints that you liked me back, so What was I supposed to do? I was a sixteen year old boy, desperately in love with the perfect girl who showed no interest in me whatsoever. A pretty blonde showed up, suddenly interested in me. What else could I have done? Waited for something better to turn up?"

"Yes! You could have waited for me!" Hermione would now tell him how he felt about him in turn. It was only fair.

"Fat chance. Like I said, you never showed an ounce of interest. It was _Harry _this and _homework_ that. Bloody hell you even showed random first years more respect than me!"

"What are you talking about? I showed you plenty of respect. And admiration, affection, among so many other things!"

"Oh yeah, of course, how could I be so stupid? How about when you kissed Harry's cheek at the end of fourth year before giving me a hasty handshake? How about your reaction when I was made prefect? You ran in, screaming about being excited for you and Harry as prefects, then when you saw it was me, there was no smile on your face. You were bloody shocked. There was a lot of meaning in the phrase 'Always the tone of surprise'."

"Ron-"

"I'm not done yet. You never had any faith in me to do anything right. Even after I sacrificed myself against ten foot tall chess pieces, went in to the fucking chamber of secrets with a useless wand, tried to prove Sirius' innocence and fought at the department of mysteries. You didn't even think I could play Quidditch properly. Even after I won the cup for Gryffindor in fifth year."

"Of course I did!"

"No you didn't. At trials in sixth year, you confunded McLaggen to help me out. You didn't have enough faith in me to beat him on my own."

"I didn't think you knew about that." Said Hermione, blushing.

"Come on, it was so obvious! It took me a while to figure out, because I wasn't looking at the crowds, but I eventually noticed it with the way the broom just randomly jerked away. After that, you didn't even think I could win a match for Gryffindor without that lucky potion."

"You thought it was Felix Felicis too!"

"That doesn't mean there was some of that stuff actually inside my system! It was purely my skill which stopped all those goals! You refused to believe it, insisting that it had nothing to do with whatever Quidditch skill I had!"

Hermione actually _did_ have a lot of faith in Ron's quidditch skills, in fact, she thought he was nothing short of amazing, but she then realised that she never showed it.

"Ron I'm so sorry, I should have said something-"

"Save it. I don't care about your pity, I only want a little faith. Something I clearly can't get no matter what I do. Remember when we were pretending to be Harry with polyjuice potion? Tonks said I was brilliant and stunned death eaters while on a broom stick, but you were so surprised when she said that. You obviously didn't believe I could even hold my own. You were never shocked, however, whenever Harry did something cool. You had faith in him, but not me? Why? Chosen one or not, he is just as much a human as you or me."

"I did have faith in you Ron! I always did! I was just lousy at showing you. God, no wonder you're always so jealous! I don't blame you at all!"

"Yeah well, now that that's cleared up, I'm taking watch again."

"Ron, wait, I'm sorry! Please talk to me!"

Ron wasn't listening any more, he simply motioned for Harry to get out of the tree and climbed up himself.

Harry, sensing that not everything went as well as he hoped, came down to Hermione.

"What happened?"

"I found out I'm a terrible friend, that's what happened. It turns out I don't deserve him at all."

"What are you on about? You're a great friend! You deserve him as much as he deserves you! Think about it, how many times have you been there for me?"

"Yes, for you. I was never there for Ron. Not once. I couldn't show him any of my faith in his abilities, and I made him so jealous Harry. Ron's been there for both of us, time after time. You've been there for both Ron and me so many times. Me, however, I've been there for you, every single time, but not for Ron. I shouldn't prioritize between you two."

"Hmm, you make a good point, but then again, you were always more mature than me and Ron put together. You were always the voice of reason which saved our arses so many times. Me and Ron are just a pair of reckless gits who go wand- first into a fight, and yes, we can take out a lot of bad guys, but you're always there, saving our lives while helping us fight."

Hermione smiled weakly, but wasn't convinced.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll take watch in an hour."

* * *

><p>It was now a complete reversal of roles. Ron was literally radiating pure rage, while Hermione was constantly hoping for forgiveness, but it didn't look like it was coming.<p>

Ron just needed time, according to Harry. This was exactly what he said to Ron himself when Hermione was angry at him, but Ron was known to stay in terrifying bad moods for much longer than Hermione.

Hermione couldn't stand this cold treatment from someone as warm and kind as Ron; it only made her more guilty and one day, she _had _to talk to him again.

"Ron?" she said uncertainly.

"I thought someone as clever as you wouldn't want to talk to stupid morons like me. It was doing both of us _so much good_". This was a reference to the way Harry and Ron treated her in their first year, but Hermione felt that she deserved it this time. However, she didn't recall ever calling Ron stupid.

"When have I ever called you stupid?" she asked, in a very timid voice.

Ron put on a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Hermione.

"Rack your brains Ron! That should only take a couple of seconds!"

Hermione's eyes shot open at the realisation. She was truly _vicious _with her words when she was angry. All this time she berated Ron for the same thing, but didn't look at herself in the process.

"Ron, I want to apologize. For everything. Would you please let me?"

"Did you let me apologize? Did you even listen? And when you're done, am I supposed to suddenly be happy and forgive you straight up? Oh that's right, because you **always** did that!"

Hermione felt another pang of guilt when she realised that her treatment of Ron was extremely unfair if she expected immediate forigveness for years of cruelty (unintentional or not).

"I know I didn't Ron, but please, just let me apologize to you for everything. I'm letting you be the more mature one for once." Hermione hoped that this small instance of humour would help out, and thankfully, a smile appeared on Ron's face. Something she had sorely missed. His smile was something she used to take for granted, but looking at it again, she saw how beautiful his smile was. His eyes were alive and warm once more, at last reminding her of a warm ocean current, or a clear blue sky, rather than the cold, Arctic ice colour she was growing accustomed to.

"Alright. I'll listen."

This was already more than Hermione had hoped for, and she knew she would dive head first into her apology. But first, she had to know.

"Firstly Ron, how long have you been in love with me?"

"Not too sure. I'm guessing since I saw you, petrified in second year. Or at least that's when I think it started."

"So, about as long as me." She said sadly.

"I loved you since you burped slugs for me. That was so sweet of you."

She knew that acknowledging the good things he had done over the years would be a fantastic place to start.

"I'd hoped that it did something! They tasted... ughhh. So bloody awful!"

This led the two of them into well deserved laughter. Harry, who heard the exchange from his tree couldn't help but grin either.

"But seriously" began Hermione, once she had regained her breath.

"I've never acknowledged what you mean to us. Harry is the chosen one, I'm supposed to be the intelligent one, but I wasn't clever enough to tell you that you are what keeps us together. Without you, we are so lost. Not to mention that you're every bit as brave as Harry and as effective a dueller. It really showed at the battle over Little Whinging."

Ron's smile broadened, maybe Hermione _was _grateful for him.

"You've put up with a lot Ron. No one even helped you. No one even recognised that you were hurt. Well, maybe Harry, but he shouldn't have to comfort you. He had his own problems. I can't believe I said you had the emotional range of a teaspoon, it's more like an ocean." she said, reminding him of what he said up in his tree.

"Hermione, you don't need to do this." Said Ron, smiling, now ready to forgive Hermione.

"I forgive you. Really." he added.

"I know Ron, your smile told me as much. But I know I need to do this. There's been a reason for your jealousy and I don't ever want to see it come back. Anyway, you are the fourth best keeper I've ever seen-"

"Fourth?" asked Ron, pretending to have his pride wounded.

"Come on Ron, you couldn't have been better than Ireland's keeper or Bulgaria's when we saw the Quidditch world cup. And I think Oliver may have been just a little bit better than you. Not much though!" she said quickly.

"Fair enough." Said Ron.

" You are a brilliant fighter, you're so brave, and you always protect others before yourself. Very effectively might I add, Even Harry and I wouldn't want to duel you. Also, you are the best friend I've ever seen, Harry and I are so lucky to have someone like you, your family is lucky too."

Ron's heart was swelling with pride, he always knew he was better than he was given credit for, but this... He never thought himself to be _this _amazing... this would put him at a Harry, or Hermione level.

"All those reasons and many more, are why you are our best friend. Those same reasons, coupled with your fantastic good looks are why I- I" she wanted to tell him, but her eyes were welling up with tears. This was one of the most emotionally overwhelming moments of her life.

"Hermione, you can say it. If a prat like me can do it, there's no reason you can't."

"I love you." She said quietly, but loud enough for Ron to hear.

Ron took one good look at Hermione. Her hair was at its bushiest, she had no makeup on whatsoever, although that was common for Hermione, there were specks of mud on her face and tears were in her eyes, without falling. She had never looked more beautiful.

Ron couldn't help but give Hermione his most Ron-like smile. It was so broad that it was a little goofy, but only Ron could smile like that.

Ron himself, walked towards Hermione and cupped her face gently. He leaned forwards slowly, closing his eyes with his lips slightly parted.

Hermione wasn't prepared for this at all! She only expected some forgiveness, not this, especially after what she did! But who was she to complain...

Their lips finally met, and Ron's left hand moved to hold her by the small of her back, while his right hand held her near her shoulder blade. This wasn't anything like Lavender's heated, sloppy, _saliva-goes-everywhere_ kisses. This was everything they had both hoped for, for years.

Ron's hands gently slid under her shirt, stroking her back but not going too high or low, for the risk of Hermione taking this... the wrong way. He instead gently rubbed her back, with their lips still attatched. Hermione let out a soft moan, barely audible, but enough for Ron to consider pinching himself. Surely this was a dream?

He gently lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him, and he laid her down carefully onto one of the two bunk beds. He was about to join her, when-

"AT BLOODY LAST!"

To say Ron and Hermione were angry would be the understatement of the century. Hermione was the first to express her displeasure.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET YOUR VERY BIRTH!"

Ron grinned broadly. For the first time, it wasn't him who was going to be assaulted. Poor Harry didn't know how to defend himself from Hermione. Six years of rowing with Hermione made him impervious to his beloved Hermione's attacks. Harry, on the other hand...

"Easy Hermione... let's not use the wands now..."

**A/N – How was that? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Should I continue this, maybe make it a two shot, multi chapter fic, or leave it as it is?**


	2. Arguments can lead to WHAT?

**A/N – The feedback on this story has been fantastic! I've decided to give you more of what you seem to love! Although, I didn't really think that it was this good! I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic, like my AU story with Harry having a brother and a muggle-born witch cousin. This chapter comes with a warning. I'll get to the story before I go on a Hermione style ramble...**

_**Warning: This chapter contains a scene of a sexual nature. We don't want people too young for that kind of thing reading this, so please skip this chapter if you don't want to read a sex scene.**_

Ron's earlier manic enthusiasm in leading the hunt was now proven to be fake, but now, his giddy happiness was real. _This _is how Ron acts when he is confident. He was still as Ron-ish as ever, but a Ron who was so sure of himself was nothing short of Harry's dream come true. All the years he had known Ron, he had sorely wished that Ron would find some self confidence, and it finally happened.

It was something he desired nearly as deeply as his own parents back in his life. Harry didn't want to admit it to many people, but he cared more for Ron's happiness than anyone else's. Even Ginny... oh, god Ginny. It hurt Harry so much to think about her. He couldn't resist it any more. He hadn't done it in days; Hermione said that he couldn't get too caught up at what happens in Hogwarts, but he had to make sure. It was a good thing he was outside, taking watch.

"I solemny swear that I am up to no good."

He searched the map for Ginny's dot, but when he found it, he was beginning to get scared. Ginny was close to... Amycus Carrow. Harry recognised the death eater's name from his visions from inside Voldemort's mind. In his mind, he urged Ginny to run, for the room of requirement, but another pair of dots caught his attention. Looking to the right, he noticed two familiar names, of which he was rather fond of.

Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. It seemed that they had done something right; Amycus stood perfectly still, Ginny ran in the other direction, while Neville and Seamus split up, seemingly in a tactical manner ; they moved at exactly the same pace and in opposite directions. His eyes scanned for Ginny's name. He found it, and began to follow it, until he heard Hermione gasp. Very loudly. What was wrong? Was she OK? Was Ron OK? Harry leapt out of the tree and sprinted into the tent.

"What happened? I heard Hermione gasp! Are you- Oh."

Harry saw that Ron was slowly kissing under Hermione's jawline, with her hands tangled in his hair. Clearly they were enjoying themselves, but now, they were both blushing crimson.

"I should probably errr. Go."

Hermione and Ron simply looked at Harry, the same embarrassed look upon their faces, when Ron was the first to speak.

"Sorry mate, we'll tell you before we err... do anything like this again."

Harry simply smiled knowingly, he had caught Ron... touching himself last year, when everyone was supposed to be asleep. He was moaning Hermione's name to himself when Harry suddenly sat bolt upright.

Harry jogged outside, but before exiting the tent, he had to talk to them a little about the next direction of their mission.

"Guys, I want to know something about where this is going."

"Err, where do you think this would be going? We've been in love for years, and we're definitely serious about this."

Harry rolled his eyes, while for once, Hermione seemed oblivious as to why.

"I meant the mission..."

"Oh. Right. That." Said Ron, sheepishly.

"Well I was thinking that we should visit Xenophilius Lovegood. You know that symbol he was wearing? It keeps cropping up. He was wearing that symbol on a neckless. He must know something." Said Hermione.

"Couldn't hurt could it Harry? Besides, I reckon seeing Luna will do us some good. She'll be able to lift our spirits." Said Ron.

"So, are we all agreed on this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Good. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Want some time _alone _with Weasley the king Hermione?"

Hermione blushed to a colour similar to Ron's hair, but to Harry's surprise, she didn't deny it.

Ron, amused, couldn't help himself here.

"I wouldn't blame you. I _have _been exercising for Quidditch since fifth year. I'm happy with the results, but I bet you'll be even happier..."

Harry didn't think it was possible for Hermione to blush more fiercely, he even saw her sweating slightly. Hermione had blushed before multiple times, but this was on a level similar to Ginny during their second, third and fourth years at Hogwarts.

"Ron, can you take watch?" Harry just wanted to see Ron rush inside like a child on Christmas day when it was Harry's turn.

"Fine." Mumbled Ron.

Harry realised that this was an opportunity to have an important discussion with Hermione.

"Hermione, can you keep the err... stuff to a minimum with him? It reminds me of something I haven't got any more."

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry, we completely forgot about Ginny." She said, ashamed.

"We won't do anything until the hunt is through, alright?" she added.

"No I didn't mean that! God knows how long you two have been waiting, I just meant... calm it down or something, yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that I'm going to find Ginny, and do things to her all night when this is over."

"I'm not sure I wanted that image, but thank you all the same."

Harry and Hermione shared a few chuckles, before their faces once again turned serious; Ron had walked in.

"Harry, There's a group of snatchers right outside the safe zone. I think they've noticed something's up. Hermione, you're wearing perfume, don't go there, they'll smell it. Why are you wearing perfume anyway?"

"It's the one you gave me in fifth year. I wanted to keep it. It's probably a bit sentimental, but I couldn't help it."

Ron simply smiled at this, then led Harry outside to see the snatcher group. Sure enough, there was a group of seven snatchers right outside the area within Hermione and Ron's enchantments, but one of them, Harry recognized immediately. A massive, muscular body, even taller than Ron's; his hideous appearance, with dried blood on his teeth, with stray bits of flesh dangling from them. This was the grotesque form of Fenrir Greyback. Ron's decision to keep Hermione inside the tent was wise; his wolf-like attributes seemed to transgress into his human form.

Listening carefully, Harry and Ron could make out some parts of their conversation.

"Can you imagine what would happen if we got Potter? Or maybe that Weasley or mudblood travelling with him."

"I know what I'd do Scabior. I'd eat the mudblood and Weasley straight off. The dark Lord can 'ave Potter, long as I get to eat his flesh."

Both boys cringed at this monster's bloodlust, but forced themselves to listen.

Greyback spoke again.

"Hey, you smell that? Smells like... sweat? Any of you sweatin'?"

Harry and Ron simply backed off slowly, as if they could actually be heard.

"No boss. Maybe there's someone nearby we can take if you smell them!" he said, excitedly.

"I think they're close by... Yes, they definitely are!"

"Shit Shit Shit Shit. We really need to warn Hermione and make sure everyone's on the lookout for Greyback's Gang."

"Everyone being just you, me and Hermione?"

"Wel... Yeah."

The two of them jogged towards the tent, evidently worried about Greyback and his thugs. They woke Hermione from her peaceful slumber, in a rather boyish manner. Namely grabbing her, pulling her out of the bed and shaking her awake.

"What are you two doing? That's the first good sleep I've had in weeks!"

"Yeah, but we just saw a gang of snatchers, led by Greyback! He's caught our scent! We're stranded until they leave the area!"

"Well how do we know when they actually have left?" asked Hermione, anxiously.

"We err... I have no clue." Said Harry.

"Likewise." Added Ron.

"Typical. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum have no idea and I have to do all the thinking. You'd think we're back at Hogwarts." She said, although she was smiling, reminiscing of more peaceful times.

"Aren't Fred and George Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" asked Harry, grinning.

"No, they're Mischief and Mayhem." Said Ron.

They shared some more laughs before remembering that there was a group of snatchers running around near their safe zone.

"We have a knack for getting off track. How do we know when it's safe to get outside our safe zone and apparate?" asked Harry.

"Well, I have an idea, but it's pretty damn dangerous for me."

"Well we've got nothing right now. And why is it dangerous just for you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well I could occasionally patrol outside our safe zone. If I catch a glimpse of the snatchers near enough to our zone, I'll come back and tell you two if it's safe to apparate. Harry can't do it because he's the chosen one and if they catch him... not to mention I wouldn't forgive myself if he was caught. Same for you Hermione. I can't let them catch you."

"No. Absolutely not. We are not letting you risk your life so blatantly without backup." Said Harry, Hermione nodding fervently.

"We've got nothing to lose though, have we? We can't guess when they'll leave, we might be wrong and they could catch us. If not, we may be trapped here for so long, more people will die." Said Ron.

"Well I have an idea, but it's an extension of Ron's. All three of us scout the area a little bit each day and leave behind a trail of something to find our way back to the tent, we won't be able to find it without it, due to the enchantments."

"I think Hermione's idea would work better, I really like the 'no one gets left behind' mentality." Said Harry.

"But I'm the least important, you can afford to lose me. It'd be safer for the both of you." Said Ron.

"And be left to deal with life without you? As if." Replied Harry.

"Besides, none of us are the 'least important'. I thought we'd established years ago that each one of us is equal. You're not the least important Ron, none of us are." Said Hermione.

"You aren't still thinking that what that locket said is true are you?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Well... yeah. I've always thought that stuff. It's not likely to go away soon is it? Although I get that I'm as important to Hermione as you." Said Ron.

Harry's following reaction couldn't be described as anything but _facepalm of the century_.

"Ron. You are as important as me or Hermione. The world just hasn't recognized it. You'll see one day." Said Harry.

Ron gave them an appreciative smile, thanking them and telling them he agreed with Hermione's idea at the same time.

"So shall we check today?" asked Hermione.

"I'm thinking tomorrow. Only if Harry takes watch first." Said Ron, winking at them both.

After blushing furiously, Harry bolted from the tent.

"I'm taking watch I'll see you later!" he said, while running.

Ron laughed loudly, while Hermione grinned, while feeling guilty about her amusement.

"Ron, you're terrible!" she said, laughing slightly.

"Terribly sexy? I know I'm not terrible in bed so it can't be that!" he replied, grinning cheekily.

"How would you know if you're not terrible in bed?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Ron, meanwhile, stopped grinning, while his ears decided to mimic the colour of his hair.

"Err... Maybe... me and Lavender did some... things to each other?"

"What?" replied Hermione incredulously.

"Well we were sixteen and horny as fuck! Not to mention I was sexually frustrated, what with the whole 'not getting laid with Hermione' thing! I swear I thought of you the whole time!" Ron retorted, raising his voice slightly.

"Well I was hoping that I would be your first!" argued Hermione, now starting to raise her own voice.

"After a nice romp in the library with Vicky?" yelled Ron.

"If I wasn't going to be your first kiss, why should you be my first shag?" he added, beginning to get furious.

"I-You-I... Oh I can't believe I lost that argument! Especially to a dim-witted immature, insensitive prat like you!"

"Surprised? By the way, let me prove you wrong about me being dim-witted, immature and insensitive. I was the one who came up with the idea of Harry using liquid luck to get Slughorn's memory when the smart, logical one couldn't, so I can't be dumb. I've matured like- what? Twenty years since sixth year and you know it! As for insensitive, I'm only as insensitive as you are miss- I know-all-about-Ron's-insecurity-yet-I-will-never-help-him-one-bit!"

Hermione was at a loss for words. Ron had her cornered...again. Before she could apologise, an interruption appeared, one with messy hair, green eyes and round glasses.

"Guys what's going on? I heard you two yelling-again."

"Nothing, just sorting something out, you know we can't ever do that without yelling at each other." Said Ron.

With that, Harry grinned broadly and left the tent.

Hermione was shocked. Ron had learnt to control his temper around those who had nothing to do with the causes of his anger. And before she could...

She then realised that Ron earlier said 'getting laid with Hermione'. She couldn't help but wonder...

"But you said earlier, something about 'getting laid' with me? Is that all I am to you?"

"Are you mental? That's just one of the things I want with you! Other things include love, respect, faith, and a relationship which doesn't involve more saliva than words!"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Only Ron could be so blunt and romantic at the same time.

"You're-You're right Ron. I'm sorry."

"It's Ok. I've been an arse in the past, so I guess it's fine. I'm still getting laid right?" he asked, the cocky grin returning to his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Hermione, teasingly.

"Lots of... interesting things."

Hermione simply laughed hysterically at this, with Ron following her example. She was the first to become serious, with Ron not far behind.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"It's just that... well, I don't know how to say this without sounding desperate."

"Just say it. I won't judge you. I know you well enough already."

"Please be gentle."

Hermione said this with a pleading expression on her face. Her eyes were large and she was definitely worried about how this whole experience would turn out. Acts of love like this were completely new to her and she was completely following her gut instinct. She desperately hoped that Ron would be able to guide her in her first steps and couldn't help but be worried about this. Clueless as she was, she was well aware that (for girls), having sex for the first time was very painful to start with and most girls didn't orgasm on their first time.

"Hermione... don't worry. I'll make sure this is perfect for you. There's nothing to worry about."

Hermione, although still unsure about how this was going to happen, took one step towards Ron, but was too nervous to take another. Ron, sensing Hermione's fear walked towards her and instead of starting his theft of Hermione's virginity, he cupped her face.

"Hermione are you completely sure you want to do this? You have to be completely ready for it. There's no turning back when I..." Gulping, he continued.

"Take your virginity."

"Ron, I want this so badly, and I'm ready. I'm just so nervous... I don't know what I'm doing."

"You don't have to know what you're doing. This moment is about you. Not me."

Hermione felt her heart beat at a rate which was no less than double her normal rate as Ron slowly brought his hands around her waist and lifted her slowly off the floor. While carrying her towards the nearest bed, he didn't take his eyes away from hers, to check if she changed her mind. Once he himself started, he wouldn't know how on earth he could stop, so he searched for any sign of her not wanting this. There were none.

Instead of ripping her clothes off and growling in an animalistic manner like his past experiences with Lavender, he just kissed her softly, hoping to get encouragement to continue. It came in the form of a soft moan from Hermione, which is when he removed his lips from hers and kissed her jaw line slowly, then moving down to her neck.

"Ron... this is... amazing..."

Ron hummed in appreciation, as he lowered himself to her collarbone. He gently flicked his tongue out occasionally while rubbing his mouth over her neck and collarbone slowly.

"This is your last chance if you still want to back out."

"I'm not taking it. Please continue Ron. I need more..."

At this, Ron took off his shirt, followed by Hermione's. He noticed that Hermione didn't possess curves or breasts like Lavender's. Hermione's were smaller and her figure wasn't a perfect hourglass, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

Hermione, suddenly realising how exposed she was, covered her chest with her arms.

"I know, I'm not the best looking girl. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, you've always been completely mental. But _that_... that was beyond mental. Haven't I already told you? I can't think of a way for you to be more beautiful. I don't care what others think about your looks. You're fucking beautiful as far as I'm concerned."

"Really?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with hope.

"Yeah. Although other words I could use are sexy, hot, fine, _something-I'd-like-to-fuck_, and the like."

Hermione responded by kissing Ron so enthusiastically that he couldn't help but unhook her bra immediately.

Hermione stopped him for a moment.

"Err... do you... like them?"

Ron simply grinned at her before lowering his mouth and taking her right nipple into his mouth while gently squeezing the other breast in his left hand. Hermione had no idea how to respond and give Ron pleasure like this, but she gasped and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up until his hair looked something like Harry's.

Ron then unzipped Hermione's jeans and slowly lowered them, savouring every moment of being able to do so. After doing the same to her knickers, he admired every beautiful feature on Hermione's body. Her smooth, soft skin, her slender body, her delicate looking frame and her face which was looking at his with nothing but love, but... suddenly apprehension?

"Ron, I'm really serious about this. I am not even half as good looking as Lavender, are you sure you want this with... me?"

"I'm kind of getting tired of this. You are fucking beautiful!"

With that, he rubbed her pussy slowly, while kissing her chest and stomach, while listening to her moans of arousal and pleasure.

"Ron, please get rid of your trousers. I want to do this-now!"

There was a sense of urgency and a commanding tone in her voice, and Ron smirked, Hermione was bossy once more. He yanked his trousers off, revealing a large tent in his boxers.

"Shall I?" he asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"For God's sake Ron, if you tease me like that once more, I swear to God-"

"Keep your hair on, I'm getting them off!"

And at last, Hermione got to see Ron in all his glory. When his own shirt was off, he was kissing her stomach and chest too fast for her to see his body, but she now saw nothing but a toned body which gave her a sudden craving for melted chocolate. As long as it was on that stomach of his...

Her eyes travelled further south, to see something she was extremely impressed with. Although something that big would hurt...especially if she was about to lose her virginity. That thought made her nervous again and she began to blush.

"Ron, you're... big. How am I supposed to adjust to that kind of size? You've got to be eight inches!"

"Don't worry. When I start, I won't move until you tell me to."

"I hope you're sure about this..."

Ron smiled encouragingly, before climbing back into the bed and grabbing Hermione, kissing her roughly. This sudden surge in passion made both Ron and Hermione feel a certain wetness around her nether region.

"Mmm You're so fucking sexy when you're like this. This had better not be the last time we do this!" said Ron.

"Oh, it won't." Replied Hermione, cheekily.

Ron, instead of inserting himself then and there, wanted Hermione to feel some pleasure first.

He rubbed her pussy again, but this time, he lowered his face to it, and before either of them realised it, he began to eat her out like he did with ice cream back at Hogwarts.

"Oh God... Don't stop Ron!"

This was all the encouragement he needed. He continued licking her, stroking her stomach above him, and occasionally biting down on her clit gently.

"Oh God, Oh God, Keep going Ron! OH RON!"

Hermione wasn't lasting at all in this position. She wanted to hold it in for longer, but she reached her climax and let go straight into Ron's mouth, which was eagerly awaiting this release.

"So, I guess I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't terrible in bed then?"

"We're not done yet." she replied, panting heavily.

"Oh no we're not. But You'll need some time to calm down a little before we actually shag."

"Fair enough. How about in an hour's time?", she said, between her gasps for breath

"But by then one of us will have to take watch. And after that the other will have to as well."

"Good point."

"Goddamnit, I'll have to get you all horny like that again!" said Ron.

"You got me horny in about... ten seconds. Won't be a problem for you." Replied Hermione, having finally regained her breath.

"Yeah... until Harry calls one of us out to take watch, can I just sleep here, with you?" asked Ron.

"You don't have to ask."

"Good."

Ron then hugged Hermione close to him and held her tightly. He began to admire her soft, smooth skin and her beautiful eyes. The last thing they did after kissing each other goodnight was staring into each other's eyes and going to sleep, awaiting Harry's call.


	3. Near death experiences

**A/N – If you are one of the few unlucky people reading this who haven't read or seen the deathly hallows, then it's fair to warn you that this chapter has spoilers. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, and therefore I don't own these characters and I didn't come up with some of the events in this chapter. The bits in bold are quoted from the Deathly Hallows book. So basically, No infringement intended, and whatever other legal crap I have to say.**

Morning came by earlier than the two lovers would have liked, but the stakes demanded it.

Harry returned from his vigil to wake Ron up from his heavy slumber, much to Ron's dismay.

"Harry, can you come back in five minutes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No, five minutes is enough time for you to fall back to sleep, which means I'll spend ages trying to get you up again." Replied Harry

"That's not what I meant, I need five minutes to get dressed".

"Oh, you're not wearing- yeah, I'll be back..." said Harry, clearly not caring to see either Ron or Hermione completely naked.

After getting dressed, Ron woke Hermione by... being Ron again.

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!"

"Ron... Why do you have to yell every time you wake me up?" she asked, rather disgruntled at her rude awakening.

"No idea. Felt like it I suppose."

"Every single time?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Hermione simply shook her head fondly at Ron's behaviour, and was reminded rather painfully of the times they shared at Hogwarts with Ron being adorably immature. At least he would always be that way, but she didn't think anything else would ever be the same after the war, apart from the friendship Harry Ron and herself shared.

"So let's go and check if the snatchers are gone." Said Harry from outside the tent.

"I'll leave a trail of string behind us to follow if we need to get back". Said Hermione.

"Ok then, let's go. We'll search for about ten minutes around the safe zone, but don't split up. That would be a _really _bad idea_._"Said Ron.

They all exited the safe zone carefully and began looking around, walking back to back with wands raised and at the ready.

They searched and searched, with Hermione continuing to unravel the ball of wool, and nothing was found. It seemed that the snatchers had vanished.

"Ok, let's get the stuff from the tent packed quickly. We'll apparate to Ottery St. Catchpole as soon as Ron takes down the enchantments." Whispered Harry.

"Why me?" asked Ron.

"Because with _you_ packing our things, we'll spend hour organising it when we land at our destination." Said Hermione

"Fair enough."

With that, the three of them preceded to do just that, landing on the hill separating Ron and Luna's houses.

"Is that the one? It looks a bit like a chess rook..." asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that's it. I've seen it a couple of times before."

Walking up to the door, they noticed three hand painted signs.

_THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR X. LOVEGOOD_

_PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE_

_KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS_

"Harry, take off the cloak, he'll really want to help you." Said Ron.

After doing so, Harry knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Mr Lovegood appeared; however he looked much less alive than at the wedding. It seemed that in the past eight months since the wedding, in August, he had aged eight decades. He was thinner, his expression not as bright, his clothes hanging loosely off his body. It seemed as though the war had taken its toll even on the most harmless people. Harry, Ron and Hermione felt a sudden surge of hatred towards Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Oh, Mr. Potter! What do you want?" he asked, his voice also sounding weaker than it should.

"We want to ask you about something, can we come in?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's such a good... well come in anyway, but please be quick."

Harry was startled at the notion that even such a strong supporter of him would be reluctant to talk to him_. The death eaters must have threatened him _he thought.

"Where's Luna?"

"She's fishing for some Freshwater Plimpies. She'll be along soon. What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, it's about something you were wearing at the wedding. It was a symbol. Around your neck."

Xenophilius took out the same symbol Harry had seen, and showed it to the three of them, as if it were precious and delicate beyond measure.

"Yes. That exactly. We were wondering, well... what is it?"

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows."

None of the three seemed to know what Mr. Lovegood was talking about, and it showed on their facial expressions.

"What are they?" asked Hermione, vocalising their thoughts.

"They are three objects, extremely powerful, in fact, the very objects mentioned in the tale of the three brothers. Are you familiar with it?"

Harry said "no", while Hermione and Ron both said "yes".

"I have it here." Added Hermione.

"Good. The original version?"

She nodded.

"Well then, if you could read it to us aloud, so we could all understand it, I'm sure we would all appreciate it."

Hermione nodded again and started the story.

"**There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight –"**

"Midnight. Mum always said Midnight. I always thought it was spookier that way."

Hermione shot him a look of annoyance.

"Twilight's good too."

**"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them -"**

"Wait a second... Death spoke to them? What is going on here?"

"Harry... it's a fairytale. It's not meant to make perfect scientific, or even magical sense."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Go on."

**"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.**

**So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.**

**Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.**

**And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."**

"Death has an invisibility cloak?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, so he can sneak up on people. If you think about it, he'd probably get tired of running around, flailing his arms about, shrieking like a nutter... sorry Hermione." Said Ron.

**"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts.**

**In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.**

**The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible."**

**That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.**

**And so Death took the first brother for his own.**

**Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.**

**Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her.**

**And so Death took the second brother from his own.**

**But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."**

"Well there you are."

"Err, what?"

"The three objects I mentioned earlier, the deathly hallows are the very same objects mentioned in the tale of the three brothers. In fact, to let you understand a little bit better, I'll explain a little with a drawing."

He took a quill and paper and drew a thick straight line on the centre of the page.

"The elder wand. The most powerful wand in existence. Said to make the wielder undefeatable when in a duel, although the quest to own it has left wizarding history bloodier than it should be. It draws a great deal of attention, and therefore it is the easiest to trace, however, after Acrus and Livius, the trail goes cold. We cannot tell which of them defeated Loxias and which took the wand."

He then drew a circle which encompassed exactly half of the line.

"The resurrection stone. Said to contain enough power to literally bring loved ones back from the grave.

He then drew a triangle which covered both the circle and line, or the stone and the wand.

"The cloak of invisibility. Capable of rendering the user truly invisible, more powerful than cloaks imbued by disillusionment charms, and it seems incapable of ageing. It is unaffected forever and will function forever. Together they make the deathly Hallows. Together they make one master of death."

Hermione, clearly finding this whole deathly hallows business to be completely ludicrous, decided that it was time to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Lovegood. We'll just be leaving now."

"Oh, won't you stay for dinner?"

"Only if Luna comes back" said Ron, shrewdly, he had noticed that something wasn't right there. The lion headdress nearby had gathered dust, as if it hadn't been touched in weeks, and the door to Luna's room had done so as well.

Mr. Lovegood opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and Harry decided to go with Hermione and leave.

"Well we'll just leave then."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" said Mr. Lovegood, leaping and covering the door.

"They were angry... about what I'd been writing. They wanted to shut me up. So... they took her! They took my little girl away! The only way I can have her back is if I keep quiet, and If I hand you over, they will surely let me have my daughter back!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked at this new revelation, yet it all made sense now. Mr. Lovegood had kept looking out of the window, waiting for... Death eaters. Which were... on the way!

"GET UPSTAIRS!" said Ron, stunning Mr. Lovegood before he could grab his wand.

They all rushed there as fast as their legs could carry them.

Before Ron could apparate them, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! If they don't see Harry, they'll kill him! Let them see him before we go!"

Ron felt a sudden surge of affection, for Hermione. Both her compassion and intelligence had shown themselves in this one action, and despite the situation, he smiled in agreement.

"Wait for it..." said Ron, and eventually, Hermione blasted a hole in the floor, making Harry visible, before apparating them away.

"Wow Hermione. Just... wow! You are beyond what I call a genius! I swear you could make up for how thick Crabbe and Goyle are!"

Hermione simply blushed and laughed at this comment and jibe at the two thickly built, thick headed boys back at Hogwarts.

"I'll do the enchantments. Ron, Harry get to work on the tent."

After hearing a hilarious broadcast from some of their friends, Harry realised something about Voldemort being abroad.

* * *

><p>(time break until after the broadcast by Fred, Lee, and Remus)<p>

* * *

><p>"See? I knew it! He's abroad looking for the wand!"<p>

"Harry-"

"Come on Hermione, why are you so determined to think otherwise? Vol-"

"NO HARRY!"

"demort's after the elder wand. OH FUCK NO WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Unfortunately, the taboo curse had been activated, and snatchers were already on to them.

"Come out! You've got half a dozen wands pointed at you! Don't try anything stupid!"

Hermione, thinking quickly pointed her wand at Harry, who could then feel his face swelling up, and he found it harder to see; the swollen flesh had covered most of his field of vision. His depth perception was severely hindered, and there was no point in aiming: he couldn't judge distance at all.

The three of them walked out slowly, hands above their heads.

They immediately recognised this group... this was the very same group they had escaped mere weeks ago! Talk about bad luck...

Greyback grabbed Hermione first, which obviously didn't sit too well with Ron.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!"

His outburst only earned him two snatchers restraining him before he could lash out, and a punch straight to the face. This only seemed to egg him on, and Ron thrashed about wildly, so much so that when a third snatcher came to help, he kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold, while another one had his grip broken and was forced back a few metres. However, his effort was in vain, and a fourth snatcher punched him beneath the ribs, winding him.

"Leave him!"

"Your boyfriend will have to behave himself much more than that. Otherwise, punches will have nothing on what we will do to him..." said Greyback menacingly, baring his blood stained teeth.

"I think I'll take a bite out of this one. I do enjoy the softness of the skin... first things first though. What's your name?"

"Penelope Clearwater. Half blood.

"What about you Ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike."

"Bullshit! We know Stan. WHO ARE YOU?"

"Barny Weasley."

"There we go. You're a blood traitor. Not a bad catch. Not bad at all. Ahh there you boys are."

Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed another group of Snatchers arrive, holding Dean, and a goblin.

"What happened to you ugly?"

"Got stung."

"Well what's your name?"

"Vernon Dudley."

"Check it. What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin."

"Funny, how they all think we want to hear that isn't it? Bet you can't even tell us where the common room is can you?"

"It's in the dungeons. You enter through a wall, and it's got skulls and stuff, with a bunch of green armchairs and walls."

"Hmm. Looks like we really have caught a Slytherin here."

"Wait just a second there Greyback."

"What Scabior?"

"What's that on his forehead?"

"A scar. Wait... it's shaped like lightning... Could this be Potter we have here?"

"Look at this!" shouted a voice in the tent."

Moments later, a snatcher appeared with the sword of Gryffindor and Harry's glasses, which were soon rammed back onto his face.

"We've got Potter!" rasped Greyback loudly.

"I guess it's safe to assume that this lot ain't going to the ministry, but where are we goin'?"

"Malfoy Manor."

The familiar rush of apparition filled their bodies, and the snatchers arrived at an immense pair of wrought iron gates, and to their horror, Bellatrix Lestrange stood at them.

They were dragged into the manor, with Dean and the goblin immediately thrown into the cellar.

"Cissy, come here! We might have him! Get Draco He'll know!" she shrieked.

Moments, later, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy appeared, ascending from the stairs, and Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that surely, this was the end. They were all going to die at the mercy of the most evil wizard alive in a few short minutes.

"Draco, come closer. Tell us. Is this him? If it isn't, and we call him, we're all going to die!"

Draco inched closer to Harry, who could see an internal battle being fought within his facial features.

"I can't be sure."

"Look closer Draco, if we hand him over to the dark lord, all will be forgiven and everything will be as it was!" said Lucius.

"His face is too swollen, I can't recognise him." Said Draco, firmly.

"But that's the mudblood! I recognise her from when I saw her last year in Madam Malkin's!" squealed Narcissa, in the same way that Hermione did whenever she got an 'outstanding' back at school.

"I think so."

"Well then! Let's... wait one minute... where did you get that?" asked a panicking Bellatrix, upon noticing the snatcher with the sword.

"Was in the tent when we searched it. Reckon It's mine now."

That was all it took for Bellatrix to snap. She whipped out her wand an single handedly stunned four of the snatchers, while the others ran away, apart from Greyback.

"Greyback! Put the boys in the cellar! I want a little conversation with this one! Girl to girl!"

"NO! She doesn't know anything about the sword! I swear! It was me! You'll have to get the information out of me though you bitch!" said Ron, thinking extremely fast.

"Very well then. Blood traitor is next to mudblood in my books. Put the Mudbood and Potter in the cellar. I want to know where they have been _before _we can call him!"

"No! Please leave him! Take me instead!"

"If this one dies under questioning you're next!"

"No! Please! Ron-"

Hermione was cut off by Greyback's massive form grabbing her and Harry, dragging them down into the cellar.

"Potter" he spat.

"You're going to have the pleasure of watching me show you how much of a slut mudbloods can be. Just as soon as I'm done helping her get the information out of her blood traitor boyfriend."

As soon as he exited the cell, Hermione ran at the door, pounding on it, as if it would actually break.

"So. That sword you have. Tell me where you got that."

"For Lord Mouldy wart's favourite death eater, you sure are a dumb bitch. I said you'd have to get the information out of me. And I'm not telling you shit."

"You will though. When I'm done, you'll wish you had never stood against him. CRUCIO!"

Ripples of unimaginable pain coursed through Ron's body, and he screamed in pure agony, with an unearthly sound filling the walls of the manor. Sounds which could be heard in the cellar where Harry and Hermione were being held.

"No... Ron..." whispered a distraught Hermione, sinking onto her knees in distress. Soon enough she was sobbing full out, and her sobs shook her entire body, sending waves of guilt through Harry's mind. This was all his fault...

"ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

For the first time in minutes, Bellatrix lifted the curse to give Ron time to breathe and answer.

"If you think... pain is actually going to work... I've dealt with worse. Fuck you!" he spat with all the strength he could channel into his voice.

"You have one last chance. You took that sword from my vault. What else did you take?"

"It's a copy! We've never been into your vault!"

"A copy? A likely story!"

"But we can easily tell! Bring in the goblin!"

Harry and Hermione had heard this, and Harry begged the goblin to tell them it was a copy, pleading with him like he had never pleaded with anyone else... his brother's life was in the hands of a goblin – bloodthirsty by nature. But it was a chance...

"Tell me Goblin, Is this sword a copy?"

"Yes. That is not goblin silver. It is not Goblin made either."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Consider yourself lucky. Goblin. The same won't be so true for this one." She said, pointing at Ron.

"Wormtail. Bring the prisoners up here. It's time we called him."

Meanwhile, down in the cellar, something beyond what any of them could have hoped for had happened.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter! Dobby has come to save you!" squeaked the little elf.

"Dobby, can you apparate in and out of this room?"

"Of course sir!"

"Good, I want you to take Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Dean to... Where is it Ron stayed?"

"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth."

"Don't come back when you've apparated. We can apparate too. We just have to get up there."

With a nod and a loud crack, Dobby, Ollivander, Dean and Luna had vanished.

Not a moment later, Wormtail arrived, and upon noticing the four missing prisoners, he went straight at Harry, his silver hand closing around his throat.

"You going to kill me wormtail? After I saved you from a fate worse than death? Is this what my dad would want? You owe me Wormtail..."

To Harry's shock, his fingers slackened, but they didn't stop there. They moved towards Wormtail's own throat, and very soon, Wormtail suffered the fate which he nearly caused Harry. He was strangled by his own metal hand.

"WORMTAIL! HURRY UP!"

"Oh we'll Hurry up!" yelled Harry, charging, with Hermione following.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, stunning Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione, disarming Narcissa.

Harry saw Draco's wand lying on a table nearby, and immediately ran for it, while Draco did the same, but Harry snatched it out of his hands, just as Draco grabbed them.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled again, pointing both wands at Bellatrix.

"Protego!" she shouted back.

In the midst of the chaos, No one noticed Ron's slow movements. He grabbed Bellatrix's leg and with whatever strength he had left, he pulled her to the ground, while Harry ran and dragged him across the room.

_Bill and Fleur's. Shell Cottage_. Thought Harry with all his might, and within a moment, they were there. But not unscathed.

Harry and Hermione looked straight at Ron, whose breathing was laboured, and to their shock, Bellatrix's knife was embedded in his shoulder, between his arm and his chest. Thankfully, neither of his lungs were hit, but either way, they had to get him inside.

" 'Arry? Mon dieu! Bring Ron inside!" the familiar voice of Fleur was heard, followed by a quickly muttered "Mobilicorpus" from Harry.

After Bringing Ron into the bed, and Fleur performing some healing charms, along with some screams of pain from Ron, he was asleep, with Hermione refusing to leave his side when Bill told them he had cooked dinner.

Harry walked into the room to bring Ron his dinner, but Hermione wasn't happy with his being there in the least.

"Get out."

"Hermione, I just want him to be-"

"Dead? You very nearly succeeded!"

"Please Hermione, I want him to get better..."

"GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry didn't think she was ever this angry in her life, but she had good reason.

Suddenly, then and there, Harry was hit with the full force of all the sacrifices Ron and Hermione had made for him. Especially Ron, who now lay either sleeping or unconscious in the bed right next to him. Ron, who faced his fears of inadequacy every day, just for being friends with the famous Harry Potter. Ron who stood by him through thick and thin, would walk into hell for him, and this... this is how he thanked him.

Without another word, Harry slowly walked away, leaving Ron's dinner on the bedside table, hoping never to hurt the people he cared about again. He walked outside the cottage, and thought hard about a place to apparate to.

Without Harry noticing, Bill walked up from behind him.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm leaving. They've done too much for me. It's time I stopped leaning on people who don't deserve to get sucked into all of this."

"You're not leaving! I know how angry Hermione is, hell everyone knows, the girl can really yell. The point is, she might be angry, but she'll come round."

_She'll come round. _The same words Harry gave Ron after his return. Harry realised that Bill was right. If he left, he would surely lose Hermione and Ron's friendship forever. That was something he was never going to risk. Ever.

With all of the courage he had left, he walked back into the room Ron slept in.

Hermione wasn't in there any more, she was probably down eating dinner.

But Ron was awake now.

"Ron... I can't tell you how sorry I am-"

"Stop right there Harry. Maybe my shoulder muscles are torn in half, maybe my biceps were hanging off my arm by a couple of ligaments, but there was definitely something good which came out of this."

"What on earth could be good about this?" asked Harry, feeling more and more ashamed at the injuries he had caused.

"You said old Mouldy wart's name. That shows the death eaters that we're still fighting back. That people are still ready to fight him. Most importantly it shows that we're not afraid of him, or fighting him."

Harry was amazed that Ron found a positive twist on this whole experience, but then again, this _is_ Ron.

"Just one thing. Next time you tell those dickheads that we're not afraid, just please make sure the muscles which Hermione finds sexiest don't nearly get torn out."

After a moment's silence, the pair of them broke out into laughter which they had almost forgotten how to do.

"It's a good job Fleur managed to keep the muscles where they were, I'm quite pleased, but Hermione's going to be even more pleased..." said Ron, through his laughter, only to cause more ridiculous laughter, which by now had gone hysterical.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Harry and Ron stared at each other for a few moments, before Harry broke the silence.

"So we're still OK right?"

"Yeah. It'll take more than that to tear me away from my brother." Replied Ron.

"If only Hermione shared that attitude..."

"Don't worry, I'll convince her in bed tomorrow night. Right now my legs are so sore I couldn't... perform if you know what I mean."

After a few more chuckles, Harry left the room, climbing into one of Bill and Fleur's guest room beds, with a broad smile on his face.

He didn't lose his friendships, Hermione didn't lose the madman she loved, and Ron was still funny as ever.

Even though they were going through hell and back again to defeat Voldemort, he knew his friends would help him through. When they weren't trying to shag, with him cockblocking Ron at least...

**A/N – Sooooo sorry for that wait. 2 months and 5 days! I normally update every week! I promise after may exams are over, I will update twice a week or more!**

**Once again, Reviews to me are appreciated more than Ron Weasley is to Harry.**


	4. Healing, hating and dry humping

**A/N – surprisingly quick update, considering I have exams, but anything for my fantastic readers! Also, I think I may have exaggerated Luna's personality here, if you think I did, please tell me in (you guessed it) a review!**

Shell cottage proved to be working miracles for Ron's recovery – he was soon lifting Hermione with his arms and spinning her around, despite Fleur's and Hermione's protests (and occasional grunts of pain from Ron). The situation seemed to be improving exponentially. Apart from Hermione's mood with Harry. She ignored him whenever he was nearby, and when she thought no one else was looking, she would glare at the back of his head as if his messy hair had murdered teddy bears in their sleep. However, there was one person in the house who noticed.

"Hermione, why do you hate the back of Harry's head? Is his head infested with Wrackspurts?" asked Luna, in a dreamy and curious voice.

"It's not the back of his head right now. It's his entire being to be honest. He knew the risks which come with saying his name these days, and he nearly got Ron killed for it... if **_he _** is the chosen one, then we might as well just give up." Said Hermione, with startling amounts of distaste.

"He's very upset you know? I know he wants a chance to apologise to you. When he does, I hope he offers you a gurdyrooot though. They're very useful."

Hermione smiled at Luna's odd, yet lovable nature. But couldn't just forgive Harry after this! _He needs to think before he acts! But... then again, so does Ron... isn't it in the job description of being one of Hermione Granger's boys to be impulsive, reckless gits? _She thought to herself.

_No! It could mean life or death! I won't let them risk it anymore, and I won't be forgiving Harry so easily for something like this!_

"Luna, just tell Harry that I don't want to talk to him right now. He needs to realise how seriously his actions affect not just us, but the world. He needs to live up to the responsibility of being the chosen one. When he realises all of this, then maybe I'll forgive him." She said, keeping a neutral tone.

"Alright." She said simply and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent in largely the same way, and four o'clock saw Hermione, laying in bed with Ron, tracing circles on his increasingly toned chest, although now, it had yet more scars. She could still see the faint ones from their trip to the department of mysteries and, more obviously, the enormous ones from Bellatrix's assault on his right arm, and what was a deep puncture from the knife being embedded in his shoulder.<p>

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Explain to me again, why you thought it would be a good idea to provoke her enough to do _that_ to your arm please?"

"Well, as many wise men have said in the past, 'you only live once', and I really want to give that bitch as much shit as I can before my one life is done. Which should be soon, considering who we're friends with."

"You mean who _you're_ friends with."

"Oh come on Hermione, he made a mistake, he isn't too pleased about it himself! He shares the same attitude about it as you! He can't forgive himself, even after I explained the one good thing which came out of it, he wishes he could stop himself from doing it at the time and he _really_ wants to be your friend again!"

"I only share his opinion on two out of the three statements there. I can't forgive him, and I wish I could have stuck his jaws shut so he wouldn't say that, but I don't want to be his friend right now."

"OK, I know you want him back as your brother, you just think you don't. Remember before we got together? You wouldn't speak to me because you wouldn't see what it was like for me, but when you did, _you_ ended up apologising. Who's to say that won't happen with Harry?"

"Well, Harry wasn't having his confidence drained out of him; there was no deep rooted emotional problem which forced him to do it, and no-one actually told him to do so. Which reminds me: he was the one who actually told you to leave! Oh my god! I can't believe I overlooked that!"

"Merlin's saggy man tits! He was just angry then! You say nasty shit when you're pissed too! So do I!"

"But _we_ don't nearly get each other killed, and _we_ don't tell our best friends to abandon us!"

"Harry is human, he makes mistakes. These two are just more unlucky mistakes than most people would make. Although... I get that you're not about to kiss and make up, so I'll think of something that will practically have you two shagging and making up. But please don't shag." Said Ron, with a grin.

Hermione smiled and agreed silently, before forcing him to get back to sleep, mentioning a 'reward' for him if he did so.

Needless to say, Ron was put to sleep without another word, while Hermione smiled and walked downstairs to get him some water. Unfortunately for them both, Harry was doing the same.

"Are you going to drink that or poison it for Ron?" asked Hermione, with a startling amount of contempt in her voice.

"Hermione... for the last time, I didn't ask for Ron to be tortured and nearly killed!"

"But you did ask him to leave." She said, her voice dangerously low and quiet. Harry knew that this was only the quiet before the storm of Hermione's rage, which could only mean bad news for him. However, being similar to Ron in many ways, he would not back down so easily.

"Hermione, you realise that you've done things pretty similar to that? When he came back you weren't welcoming him back with open arms and hugs where you? You punched every bit of him you could find! If he wasn't double your weight that could have seriously hurt!"

"He came back for the first time after a month! I never understood what made him act so harsh from time to time until our last argument! Without knowing why he left, do you think I would have forgiven him straight away? I didn't actually see what the locket did to him! Although he... told me afterwards." She said, her voice straining to remember the horrors of what the locket did to _her _Ron.

"Does it matter? The fact that he was brave enough to come back and cared enough to do so says a lot! All you could think about was how much it hurt _you_ and how angry _you_ were when he came back, not how hurt _he_ has been all these years!" yelled Harry.

"At least I wasn't the one who nearly got him killed!" Hermione shot back.

"At least I wasn't the one who destroyed what little self esteem he actually had, and ignored his insecurities, by calling him insensitive all the time!" Harry retorted.

"Well, unlike you, I have apologised profusely for putting him down. We both let Slughorn's treatment of Ron slide away, but I've actually apologised for everything I've done to him! I don't see you doing that very often!"

"Are we seriously comparing who's hurt Ron more? We both know that contest was won by you as soon as you walked into the Yule Ball with Krum! You just made it worse with your reaction to when he was made a prefect, your lack of faith in his Quidditch skills and duelling skills! Always the tone of surprise, remember? That's why you don't deserve him! You have no faith in him at all!"

Hermione's facial expression, filled with rage turned into a heart wrenchingly miserable look. Tears formed in her eyes, and she looked up at Harry, who thought she would explode. But something even worse happened.

"You're right. He should have better than me. But all he has right now in the way of love is me. Why Harry? Shouldn't he have someone as brave as himself, as beautiful as Fleur and as lively as Ginny all rolled into one person?"

"Oh no no no I didn't mean it like that! You're good enough for him! Just... a bit inexperienced is all! He's inexperienced too, so no worries! Hell we're all inexperienced little prats! You can just be inexperienced prats together!" he said frantically.

"Are you sure? I remember how hurt he was before we got together, and that was my fault, not yours. I'm sorry I blamed you, and I'm sorry for being so angry."

"Well... not very often we hear Hermione Granger apologising!" said a voice which turned out to be Ron's, walking down the stairs.

"Although, keep talking, don't mind me, I just want to get water and then I'll be back upstairs sleeping!" said Ron, grinning.

Harry and Hermione both smiled, and without another word being said, hugged each other.

"Now that's what I like to see. But hey! Don't leave me out!"

With that, Ron wrapped his arms around them both, squeezing them as hard as he could.

"Ron... breathing...difficult..." choked Harry.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." Said Ron, with a sheepish grin.

"Well, glad to see someone's deltoids and biceps have healed!" said Hermione, after gasping for breath.

"Deltoids?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Shoulder muscles. The ones on the front are the anterior deltoids, the middle ones are the lateral deltoids, and the ones at the back are the posterior deltoids." Said Hermione.

"Should we ask when and where did you learn that?" asked Harry.

"I read a few books on healing before we went on this hunt. Why?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, silently communicating the same thing.

_Would we actually last a week without her?_

Needless to say, neither of them actually thought they would have lasted a week back in Hogwarts without Hermione, let alone being on the run during the Horcrux hunt.

"Well, we were just wondering how- screwed would we be if you weren't bloody brilliant? Asked Ron, grinning ear to ear, while Harry did the same.

Hermione gave a bright smile and blushed slightly at the complement.

"So you two are definitely alright now?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. No way I'd stay mad at someone who saves our arses on a regular basis." Said Harry.

"I'm going to go and help Fleur with Ollivander, I'll see you both later." He added, before walking upstairs to do so.

"So Hermione, in return for saving my arse, should I give yours a spanking?" Ron asked, cheekily.

"I don't think I'm ready for such rough treatment from the Weasley King yet, how about I get to work on that 'reward' I mentioned earlier?" Hermione replied, her eyes now full of lust.

Ron's trousers became uncomfortably tight at those words, and before another could leave Hermione's mouth, he picked her up and sprinted up the stairs into the room they were using.

When they got inside, Ron gently put Hermione down onto her own feet. Hermione, who could not get enough of being carried by Ron, jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, after which her lips began a violent assault on Ron's. This was one of the few attacks Ron didn't mind being subjected to.

He held his arms underneath her thighs, holding her in place, while walking towards the bed. Upon reaching it, he turned around, falling backwards onto it, with Hermione landing on top of him.

_This has got to be every bloke's dream!_ He thought to himself.

_I can't believe Ron finds me so... beautiful- it's almost as if I'm an attractive person!_ Hermione thought.

Hermione's hands snaked lower and crept under his shirt to feel his torso, which (now fully healed) was smooth and as hard as rocks, or indeed, the contents of Ron's underwear.

Instead of unbuttoning his shirt, she tugged at it as hard as she could, hoping to tear it off, but to no avail.

Laughing, Ron took it off, before re-attaching their lips. At some point during their snog session, Ron had also lifted Hermione's shirt off and thrown it across the room. However, it didn't land on the black door handle. It landed on some black hair, belonging to a very amused onlooker, standing beside a happy looking elf.

"Apparently I can't leave you two alone at all, can I?" asked Harry, causing Ron and Hermione both to jump off the bed, blushing and muttering words which sounded like 'healing bruises' or 'massage'.

"Yeah, go ahead and massage his tongue. I'm not about to watch any more of this, am I?" Harry said, shrewdly.

"Dobby is very that Masters Wheezy and Granger are enjoying themselves. If Dobby can do anything more-"

"Relax Dobby, just take a rest. And seriously you two, go ahead. Me and Dobby are just leaving."

By now, Ron's ears were so red that it almost looked like they were about to explode, while Hermione's blush seemed to want to mimic Ron's hair. _Rightfully so_, thought Harry.

Indeed, there were few things which would be embarrassing enough to keep Hermione quiet. Being caught wearing nothing but a skirt and a bra, in front of her shirtless boyfriend was one of them.

**A/N - That was shorter than the other chapters in this story, but it was pretty dense as well. You got a bit of passion, humor (hopefully), angst, anger and normal storytelling! I'm surprisingnly proud of this chappy!**


	5. Together at last, as one whole

**A/N – Long update once again, but the exams are over, which means updates should be spewing out of my arse! (Not literally, thank god!) And sorry if you were expecting a smut scene (you will get what I mean when you read what is below), but actual sex can't be written about, which is something I recently found out. Bottom line : No sex scene. Still, this chapter isn't intended for younger people.**

_"Relax Dobby, just take a rest. And seriously you two, go ahead. Me and Dobby are just leaving."_

_By now, Ron's ears were so red that it almost looked like they were about to explode, while Hermione's blush seemed to want to mimic Ron's hair. __Rightfully so__, thought Harry._

_Indeed, there were few things which would be embarrassing enough to keep Hermione quiet. Being caught wearing nothing but a skirt and a bra, in front of her shirtless boyfriend was one of them._

"Well... this is awkward." Said Ron, breaking the silence.

"Can he really expect us to just 'go ahead' after catching us like that?"

"Dunno. I reckon he's never been caught in this sort of situation."

"And you have?"

"Lavender. Nothing else I should say, I'd be running the risk of making you explode."

"What makes you think that I would explode talking about Lavender?"

"I would if you talked about Vicky- I mean... Viktor."

"Well, I suppose you're right. Talking about Lavender would probably upset me a fair amount."

"Yeah."

Silence took over the room once again, when Ron once again broke it.

"Hermione, I know you've already said that you love me back, but I don't really get it."

"What's not to get?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, I've never really stood out in any way. There's nothing I'm actually really good at, and I've always been an immature prat. Why me when Harry was always right there? Not that I would prefer it, and also not that Harry likes you that way either, but still, it's confusing to me."

"What? 'Nothing you're really good at'? Have you ever seen yourself duel? Or play chess? Do you know how intelligent you really are either? I could come up with a list of things that you're really good at! Are you _still_ insecure about me?"

"Well yeah... I've always thought you could do better than me, so I didn't say anything, but you've heard all this before. I guess I'm still in shock that you actually chose me over the other people you could've had." Said Ron, sheepishly.

"I'm not shocked at all if I'm honest. You are brave, heroic, kind, clever, and most importantly, mine."

"Well that was cheesy." Said Ron, grinning.

"And immature." Replied Hermione, grinning back

"If I'm honest, I'm surprised you didn't settle for Lavender, who treated you much better while we were at school, added to the fact that she is by far better looking than me. If we survive the war, when we're older, I don't know how on earth I am supposed to explain to my co-workers how I managed to get someone so clearly out of my league."

"Out of my league... what are you on about?"

"The fact that you could quite easily have a girl who looks twice as pretty as me."

"I'd firstly like to see if a girl like that exists. If there is, I haven't seen her, and I doubt anyone has or ever will."

How Ron managed to be so witty, funny and romantic at the same time was beyond Hermione, who still couldn't get her head around Ron's obvious attraction towards her. She didn't care at all. She wanted him. Now.

"Ron, are you still... in the mood?"

When Ron realised what Hermione was suggesting, his trousers became exceedingly tight, a large tent shape appeared on them and his eyes darkened with sudden lust. It was then that he realised that he was still shirtless, while Hermione was only wearing a bra and skirt.

"I am now."

"Good, our work is half done." Said Hermione.

"You talk too much."

With that, Ron managed to resume their earlier antics by picking Hermione up off the bed, placing her on his lap and kissing her neck. Hermione's arousal reached indescribable heights at Ron's sudden display of explosive physical strength, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, Oh god! Don't stop!" Words like this were all that could be heard in that room, and before Harry could interrupt again, Hermione grabbed her wand.

"Muffiliato."

Hermione ran her hands over Ron's chest, enjoying every second of being able to feel the muscle. Judging by Ron's reactions, Ron was enjoying it as much as she was. She lowered her hands to her trousers, while Ron lowered his to Hermione's skirt.

'_Oh my god, this is it!_' thought Hermione.

'_I can't believe this is actually happening! Maybe I'm not just a useless fucking sidekick!_' Ron thought.

* * *

><p>"Ron... that was unbelievable..." Hermione gasped, collapsing on top of Ron, completely spent.<p>

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Said Ron, grinning.

"The best."

"Good. Maybe next time you will last almost as long as me." He replied, cheekily.

"That was very cheeky of you. I'm going to have to punish you at some point." Hermione replied, grinning in a rather suggestive manner.

"All joking aside, you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and that was me trying to show you that."

"Oh Ron... Thank you so much! For what it's worth, you really do make me feel beautiful. I just wish I was." Hermione replied, looking down.

"Then I'm a genie, and your wish is my comm- how am I supposed to improve _your_ beauty? It doesn't get any better!" said Ron.

"I don't think I will ever understand your insistence that I am beautiful, but at least you make me feel like I am. I love you." Said Hermione, looking back up to his face.

"And I love you. Even more than food. Speaking of which, I'm kind of hungry. Can I go and get something or should I stay here for a bit?"

"Please stay with me." Said Hermione, her eyes pleading with him, making her look completely innocent, despite the fact that she was naked, in bed with an eighteen year old man, having just lost her virginity. Ron also noted that it somehow made her even more irresistible. He didn't think that was possible.

"How could I say no? Even with little Ron down there grumbling for food." He replied, pointing at his stomach.

Hermione smiled and nuzzled Ron's neck as Ron held Hermione tighter, unwilling to let go.

* * *

><p>Neither of them realised that the door was slightly open the whole time. Thankfully, no one had actually caught them in the act, but Harry was walking by and wanted to tell them that dinner was ready. He peeked into their room through the small opening and saw them in their embrace.<p>

Harry had only ever felt jealous of Ron once before in his life, and that was when he was made prefect (Harry would always be ashamed of the jealousy he felt that day). This time however, there was no shame in his envy. Ron had the girl he would willingly lay down his life for, in his arms, while Harry, on the other hand, was forced to let go of the girl of his dreams. Worse still, he still knew that Ginny wanted him back as much as he wanted her back. With that in mind, he understood how strongly Ron and Hermione felt for each other, and decided not to disturb them and went down to dinner, making a mental note to bring them something when he was finished.

"Hey Harry, where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Bill, adding the finishing touches to the potatoes he had learnt how to cook to perfection from his mother.

"Upstairs, being nauseatingly loving." He replied.

"Zat is too sweet, eez it not Bill?" asked Fleur, beaming.

"And predictable. The way Ron would go on and on about her... it drove me crazy for four summers! Even in his letters!" said Bill.

"Why it took them both so long, I will never understand. It was too obvious!" he added.

This set Bill and Fleur into a long conversation about Ron and Hermione, while Harry polished off the delicious roast potatoes and Chicken which Bill and Fleur had prepared. Harry then walked off, not wanting to be reminded any further that Ron had exactly what Harry wanted the most. Family and true love – at the same time. Of course, he should have tried to hide it better, as Luna had read him like an open book.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she asked.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm happy for them! Ecstatic!" Harry replied.

"Of course you are. But you're still jealous. And you feel bad, because you know you should feel happy and nothing else, and your jealousy is making you feel guilty, isn't it?" Luna pointed out.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, whispering.

"I could see it in your expression. If it cheers you up at all, Ginny talked about you a lot at Hogwarts. She said something about getting you back whether you like it or not when this is all over. She also said something about slapping you at the first opportunity, followed by snogging you senseless."

Harry smiled at that notion. That sounded just like Ginny.

"Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome. By the way, did you ever get rid of the wrackspurts I saw at the beginning of last year?"

"Err yeah. Thanks for telling me about them." Said Harry, before walking to the kitchen to get Ron and Hermione's food.

_Classic Luna_. Thought Harry.

_Ginny still wants me... all I have to do is wait. And destroy Horcruxes. And defeat a hyper lethal dark wizard. And evade his death eaters. And figure out where the damn horcruxes are. What a life._ Harry thought to himself, grinning at the way his own mind worked.

He piled an inordinate amount of chicken and potatoes onto one plate, and a more reasonable amount onto the other, leaving little room for doubt as to who got which plate, before bringing them upstairs.

Knocking on the door, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were still holding each other. Grinning to himself, he wondered how long they could possibly do that without getting bored.

"Come in!" called Ron's voice.

"Hey you two, I just thought I'd bring your dinner, seeing as you two seem to be a little... busy. And don't worry, I can't see any of your... woman parts Hermione, Ron and the blanket are blocking them."

This simply made Hermione blush very deeply, while Ron and Harry laughed at her overly Hermione-ish reaction.

"It's not funny! Privacy is really important to girls!" she said defensively.

"Oh I know. Evidently Privacy isn't an issue to Mr. Ginger sex-God over there." Said Harry, causing Ron too, to blush.

"OK, before I embarrass you two any further, I'm going to my room. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, goodnight!" said Ron.

"Goodnight Harry, and be careful about whatever you dream about! Remember, you can't be careless and let him in your mind!" said Hermione.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Said Harry.

When Harry was gone, Ron and Hermione changed and ate their dinner. Soon afterwards, Hermione wanted to try her hand at seducing Ron. It was made much easier by the fact that Ron got desperately horny just thinking about her.

All Hermione had to do to get Ron ready again was run her hand across his thigh, which created the tent in Ron's trousers which Hermione wanted to see.

"I see you're ready for round two then... King." Said Hermione, seductively.

"Round two, three, four and however many we can last tonight." Ron replied, his voice oozing with something... primal which caused a certain moistness between Hermione's legs.

The animal inside Ron was once again released, and Hermione met it head on, as they made love all night.

**This one didn't take too long, but I really enjoyed writing it, as I hope you will all enjoy reading it! Please leave a review, letting me know what you liked and disliked!**


End file.
